


[Podfic] Yaobikuni

by Magepod (Magepaw)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cannibalism, Grief/Mourning, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magepaw/pseuds/Magepod
Summary: A dramatic reading of PlumTea's mermaid guro romance for Iwaoi Horror Week. Original summary:"Eat a mermaid's flesh, and you can live forever.One night, Iwaizumi catches a mermaid in a trap."





	[Podfic] Yaobikuni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlumTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumTea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yaobikuni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498028) by [PlumTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumTea/pseuds/PlumTea). 



> happy birthday to ellie and also iwachan~ (´,,•ω•,,) 
> 
> ellie you requested i put these words in my mouth for our trade but i hope it's a nice surprise that i actually got it done fhfhhff THIS STORY IS ICONIC and you are a gurochat legend,, please enjoy my stupid voice and forgive any 4AM mistakes I made with this long boy (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) 
> 
>  
> 
> Please read the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498028) and leave comments/kudos about the story there!! Also do mind the blood/violence warning!

 

**Listen/DL:[Google Drive (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GomABYizm3svauXj3NlIQtYAfVAP1yRo/view?usp=sharing)**

**Length:**  50 minutes 

 **Reading/Editing:** Magepaw (Miyukitty)

 **Text:** [Yaobikuni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498028)

 **Free SFX/Foley:** [Zapsplat](https://www.zapsplat.com/)

 

 


End file.
